Laughing Jill
Creator: Crazychick666 ☀''this was taken from creepypasta wiki credit goes to the original author'' . Let me tell you a story, not a bedtime story but a genuine story. This is the story of Laughing Jill and Mary and every word is true. ______ Mary was a lonely child, that was an understatement for a city child. Even the rich children had a lot of friends. But Mary was an outcast, she had never had a true friend before. Maybe it was because her dad was a entrepreneur and designed most of the industry for 19th century Glasgow, Scotland. Her dad was crazy, another understatement. He had a habit for starting projects at random times in the day and staying up for days on end to finish them before scrapping them to start another one. Mary was a quiet girl, at the school she went to, she was a high achiever due to her parents high expectations, so she was made to study as much as possible. She didn't always want to study, she wanted to play, get dirty, laugh... anything like a normal child. One Christmas she was showered with expensive presents as usual but she didn't want another Pony to add to her five already or another expensive dress, she wanted something simple like a jack in the box -no not Jack, maybe better, a friend.... Mary was half begging for a true friend, but you can't buy friends... well true friends anyway. She walked upstairs after thanking the servants with a fake smile and walked to her room, it was another way her parents thought they could buy her happiness. They showered her with expensive clothes and items, she didn't want any of this, she wanted to live like a commoner. A large four-poster bed with velvet curtains, giant fluffy pillows, a walk in wardrobe and an exotic tiger fur rug. But at some point a guardian angel out there must have took pity on the girl, that morning after she had breakfast alone, she left a small present on her bed. Mary knew there was something odd when she walked in, she saw a small box on her bed, it was painted in bright colors, with colorful clowns and flowers on each side with a crank on one of the sides. There was a carved note on the side; Merry Christmas Mary, Have a laughing Jill in the box. That was weird, Mary thought that there was only Jack in the boxes, never mind laughing ones but for curiosity sake she sat cross legged on her bed and started turning the handle on the crank as pop goes the weasel plays but it sounds like a voice was getting louder as she turned it. Round and round the berry plant, The monkey chased the weasel, The monkey caught up and the game was done... POP! As the loud pop sounds there was a cloud of just. Mary thought it was just a prank until she saw her. It was a girl who looked in her mid teens, she had long brown hair that fell to her waist, she wore a long dress to her ankles that puffed out naturally, she was so colorful and had panels of every color over her except her white ruffle at her chest. She wore her dress just above her knees, mum would kill me for doing that, Mary thought looking at the stranger. Ah, its so good to get out of there she says in a soft voice before looking around to face Mary and starts giggling. Sorry sweetie, I'm Laughing Jill your new best friend. She smiles sweetly looking at Mary with large green eyes as Mary saw her pointed nose with a colorful cone at the end of it. She had bright pink eyes and she looked extremely pale but quite healthy at the same time. Umm, hi Jill I'm M...Mary. Mary stutters shyly looking down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact. I know that, I know everything about you, I am designed to be your friend, I like what you like, hate what you hate and love what you love. Jill smiles climbing onto the covering sheet of the bed and lying down giggling. Okay, how is this possible? Mary asks curious, she was a person of logic and didn't believe that this was happening. Jill stops giggling and hangs her head over the side. Never EVER question good things because they always make you feel bad Jill says before grabbing onto the frame and rolling off so she was hanging onto the frame before she landed softly on the floor as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. Why? Mary asks before having a handful of hard candy thrown at her gently. Mary looks surprised before looking around for the source of the candy. What did I just say? Jill asks putting a piece of candy in her mouth smiling as she falls back on the bed smiling. Don't question it? Mary says shyly. Exactly, Mary get dressed and we can play some games. Jill says jumping down onto the bed and swinging her legs up to show a pair of knee high boots. That's un ladylike Jill. Mary says walking over to her closet and pulling open the doors to it. Where I come from we can do whatever we want Jill says as Mary gets changed We can eat how much candy we want and even ride any animal we want. Jill stands up and stretches before asking. Do you want to play in the snow? My mum and dad says its dangerous. Mary says shyly And mother wants to talk to me about something. Its the most awesome thing to do, wrap up in warm clothes and I'll wait for you after you see your mum. Jill giggles before disappearing. Mary put on her warmest clothes and went downstairs to see her mum in the main room, her mum was sitting on a chair waiting for her. ____ After listening to her mum for about an hour talking about how she had to get married and things like that, ending in Mary getting shouted at and some bottles thrown at her as she tries to tell her mum that she is too young to get married. She walks out to the garden where Jill was waiting with a clump of snow in her hand, bouncing it up and down waiting for her to get outside after talking to her mum. THUD! The snowball hit the wall next to Mary giving her a fright due to the moving snowball that just missed her. Come on Mary have some fun Jill says laughing while scooping up some more snow and throwing it at a servant hitting him in the face, making him take a double take due to the sudden projectile hitting him in the face. But its not right Jill. Mary complains walking towards Jill being careful not to slide on the frozen path. What? Having fun? Jill says confused. I don't like it Mary complains wrapping her arms around her tighter. You do like it Mary, that is why I am doing it, you secretly want to join me but your afraid of getting into trouble. Jill says tossing a snowball between her hands. I don't Mary says again. Then why is there a snowball in your hand Jill asks looking at Mary to see that a snowball has appeared in her hand. Give it your best shot Jill taunts dancing away through the statues in the garden. Mary throws it hitting a servant straight in the face as Jill hides behind them. Miss, that is outrageous. The servant says scowling Mary. But laughing Jill dared me to do it. Mary complains. Who is Laughing Jill?. The servant asks moving his hair out his face. She's my friend, look behind you. Mary starts sounding like she is about to cry. The servant turns around as Jill touches his jaw making him shiver. There is no one here. he looked around but can't see Jill. Miss, you are going back to your room. Mary was taken back to her room by the servant, Jill sneaks up behind the servant as he walks in after Mary and puts a snowball down the shirt making him squirm as Jill starts laughing and Mary giggles at this as the servant gets even more mad. ___ This went on for years, Jill and Mary would play every day having fun and getting into trouble, Mary was wrong, she enjoyed having fun, playing games and pranks. Her parents thought she was just joking around with her imaginary friend until she became twelve, Mary was supposed to be a mature teen now but she still blamed everything on Jill who was always hiding behind the person who gave Mary trouble, until one day.... ___ Mary! Mary's dad Henry shouts from his study. Yes Dad? Mary says walking in dragging her feet and Jill follows invisible to everyone except Mary. You need to stop this, Jill isn't real, she never has been. Henry says looking down at Mary who has turned into a rebellious kid, she doesn't wear big dresses and dresses more like the children on the street. She is real Mary mutters under her breath. Stop saying that Mary, both me and your mother are worried. Henry is close to shouting as he brushes down his fancy business suit. Then where is Mother, if she cared she wouldn't be drunk would she? Mary says getting mad as Jill sits on the desk giggling. Jill hasn't aged at all she still looks like the way she did when she first met Mary, the only differences was she now always had an evil grin on her face as well as her colors have faded a bit but nothing noticeable. Don't say that about your own mother. Henry is now obviously mad. I can say what I want its not like she cares about me..., Mary shouts before getting slapped across the face. Jill kicks Henry square in the back knocking him to the ground with a THUD! I will not try my own daughter as a witch but you are going away, to a place where they will teach you Jill doesn't exist. Henry shouts struggling to get up as Jill sits on his back scratching things into the back of his suit. Make me. Mary says as two nuns walk through the doors with their heads bowed. That's what these ladies are hired to do. Henry says as Jill then punches his back stunning him as he gasps for breath. JILL! Mary shouts as the women drag her out the room as Mary struggles. Mary! Jill shouts and everyone heard that. I will be looking for you. Jill says silently as Mary is taken away from her. ___ Jill was losing her colors, everyday she slowly lost her color due to Mary's unhappiness, she couldn't see Mary but it was Mary's mind that was doing this. Jill tried to leave, she couldn't, her box was here so she couldn't leave for longer than an hour a week because of this. Jill was going crazy servants were finding flipped tables, broken furniture and they found dress scraps near each of these. As Jill's mind was going crazy her dress was re making itself, panel by panel, strip by strip. Mary's mum stopped drinking a week after Mary left and started crying about how wrong they were and Jill joined her at these, Jill didn't cry, she never cries but she did miss Mary so much.Mary wasn't doing better, the nuns were drilling it into her head that Jill was a demon and that she was evil. Mary was pretending to respond to the treatment when truthfully she hated every single one of them and wished they would die.She had her own room but she ended up carving things into the walls and door one was; if there truly is a god, he will beg for my forgiveness. ___ After a year of this Mary was aloud to see her family again at her house, Mary wasn't happy to see her family but Jill was. Mary was escorted into the house where her family was waiting for her, they were there with the servants and everyone, but where was Jill? I see you gave up believing in her Mary. Her dad says happily. He continued praising her until she saw a figure walk into the room giggling, everyone else heard it and turned around to see the source. Mary, Mary quite contrary. Jill giggles as everyone looks at Jill for the first time ever. Jill was taller now, that was her main feature, she had longer hair that fell in uneven strands and her cone nose was now black and white. The scary thing was her dress. It went from being full of colors to being black and white, her dress was shredded at the bottom and her eyes were now black, the iris was black and it was terrifying. Jill what happened? Mary asks after a minute of silence and then the room was filled with laughter. You really want to know? Jill walks forward to behind Mary's dad When this bitch got rid of you, it drove me insane. Jill was right next to his ear. Like I will do to all of these people, I couldn't stand being alone, remember what you were like before you met me? That's what I was like, lonely, depressed, so sad I couldn't eat candy. Jill flicks her arm and candy slides out her sleeve . Mary say the word and we will be together forever, with none of these idiots to keep us apart Jill I ca- BANG! Mary fell to the floor as Jill feels something pass through her body. Jill turns around to see Mary's mother there with a gun in her hands. Mary's death makes Jill snap.In another room the jack in the box, from all those years ago, breaks into a million pieces. Your a monster. She says her brown hair hiding her face. You can't die. To kill me you killed Mary? Your daughter, YOUR ONLY CHILD! Jill starts laughing. Watch your back you old hag. Jill says as she runs past Mary's mum sticking out her now claw like hand towards her and slices through her dress scratching her stomach laughing. Sleep with one eye open hunny. Jill laughs as she disappears into thin air. ____ Later that day Mary's mum was walking through the house minding her own business, as she walks into the living room to see an unwelcome sight. It was the two nuns hanging from the Chandler by two ends of the one rope. They had their stomachs slices open with an untidy slash and was dripping fresh blood onto the floor. On the wall written in fresh blood was; I warned you sweetie, what's that behind you?< Mary's mum was scared but she turned around slowly to see a black and white face staring at her. Jill is holding her husbands most recent invention, it was a saw designed to cut down trees without needing more than one person, it was also covered in blood. A high pitch squeal goes through the house as Jill lifts up the chainsaw and shoves it into Mary's mums stomach making her cough up blood and fall to her knees. I warned you Hunny. Jill laughs pulling the chainsaw out of her stomach. When Henry walked in he was greeted with the sight of Mary's mum hanging from the light fitting as well. The writing had changed to; I warned her, she didn't listen, I warned you and here you are so, what's that behind you? Henry turns around to hear the door open and soft singing. Mary, Mary, dead just maybe how does your tombstone show, with moss that swells and snow that fills the holes; Jill walks in slowly swinging the saw in her hand giggling. What do you want demon? Henry asks holding his gun at Jill. Isn't it obvious? Revenge, you killed my friend, my only friend, YOUR OWN DAMN DAUGHTER; Jill shouts revving the saw. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. Jill shoves the saw through his stomach laughing. You witch! Henry hisses. Nothing new there. Jill laughs pulling the saw up slicing through his ribs. ___ Jill is still out there, her story has been replaced with another but she is still there but one question; what's that behind you?